


The Games we Play

by tori_anne_singer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Adult Language, Angst, Drama, Established lovers, F/M, Humor, Implied/mentioned PTSD, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, some violence, therapy sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_anne_singer/pseuds/tori_anne_singer
Summary: Starts about a year after Vendetta. Tags will be updated as story progresses.There isn't much in Leon's life to bring him happiness. The games he plays with Claire, and Claire herself, being one of the few things. But, there's only so much he can trust himself to give her, despite what he may desire, as he battles with the tolls of a nightmarish life and an insufferable therapist.Claire understands well the scars of Bio-Terror, being there for him as much as he'll let her. Their relationship is fulfilling, but she finds herself yearning for something he just can't give.Boundaries become blurred and jagged, eventually broken, and they find themselves playing a different game with each other, one that may spell the end of their relationship.She's soon caught up in a storm of another making, as she becomes aware of shady dealings operating in her beloved Terra Save.The stakes are high when she's black-mailed with something that would destroy everything she cares about.Pride before a fall. Love, with all the grace of a three-wheeled pick up truck.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Others mentioned
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	The Games we Play

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Resident Evil or Capcom. I make no money.

~1~

Don’t be a Stranger

Featuring:

A good mailman

Cupcake

Stormy horizons

March 2018 

“...two sides, to every story…” Claire mumbled half-heartedly along with the radio in her garage. She bent over the opened hood of her SUV, letting out a sigh as she examined the maintenance she needed to get done. Her fingernails tapped along the edge of the vehicle as she shifted her weight from foot to foot in near boredom.

Light traffic on the street behind her was a familiar ambience, but she looked over her shoulder when it sounded like a vehicle stopped in front of her house.

A dark-blue jeep pulled to a stop along the sidewalk near her driveway.

A smile came to her face, though she schooled it a little. She watched, keeping a curious expression as she tempered her excitement. Claire sucked in a breath, examining him as he exited the jeep and walked up her driveway. She turned around to face him as he got closer.

Ready to begin her and Leon’s latest game.

His dark-colored V-neck clung to him well. His muscles were compact and hard, and she couldn’t stop her eyes from roving his body as he swaggered up to the entrance of her garage.

“Can I help you?” she asked, leaning her butt against the SUV, her arms crossing over her cropped jean vest.

The intensity of his blue eyes bore into her. 

He offered a small smile. “Thought I’d stop and ask you the same thing.” His tone was polite and casual. His vision bounced to the SUV with a slight nod of his head. “Need a hand?”

The low rumbles of his whiskey-soaked voice tickled along her spine as she considered him. Warmth pooled in her gut as she maintained eye contact, but she ignored it to focus on the game. She let a small smirk grace her shiny lips. “I see…can’t resist a damsel in distress.” Her eyes narrowed a bit playfully. “What **is** it with men and the need to fix anything they come across?”

He chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe. His eyes shamelessly roamed her body. “You don’t strike me as a damsel in distress type.” His lips quirked. “And what is it with **women** who get pissed when a man wants to be helpful?”

Claire hmphed at his retort, but her smirk never wavered. “What are you saying? You trying to be helpful?”

“…Could be.”

The silkiness in his tone washed over her senses as she tilted her head towards the engine. “I see…well…unless you’re packing a **big** battery in your jeans,” she pointedly let her vision bounce to his crotch, “I don’t really need your help.” Claire let her implication hang, subtly shifting her hips side to side against the SUV. She was a size queen, and made no apologies for it. 

She delighted in the darkening of his gaze as he pushed off the doorframe. His lips curved deviously. “’Mm a regular HandyMan, darlin’.”

“Oh?” she purred as her smirk sharpened, her fingers itching to run along the stubble on his jaw. She clenched her hands into light fists to keep them behaved. She’d be damned if she’d lose control during a game like that.

“I’m always prepared,” he boasted while stepping away. She watched him, mainly his ass, as he retrieved a battery from the back of his jeep. He came back over to her, battery in tow. He winked. “Especially for pretty damsels.”

She let her face show how clearly impressed she was. “Ooh, you **are** handy,” she teased as she stepped aside. “Be my guest, then.” Her hand gestured to the engine. She settled her hip against the nearby workbench as she watched him prepare to swap out the batteries. The tightness of his jeans kept drawing her attention.

She ogled him freely as he worked.

“…So, live alone?”

Claire softly snorted at his question. “Angling for small talk? Or planning to murder me?” Her eyes watched the side of his face, enjoying the smile appearing on his lips.

He hefted her old battery out of the compartment. “Mainly curious. Don’t got a man to do this shit for you?”

She couldn’t stop the small laugh that left her. “I **am** perfectly capable of doing maintenance myself. A dick is not a requirement, Mr. Handy.” Her tone was playful as she pushed off the workbench and stood next to him. “ **Sounds** like you’re just digging for information, **hmm**?”

He paused, before settling the new battery into place. “You like gettin’ dirty, huh?”

She smirked at his avoidance of her question. Claire pressed closer to his side; her nose picked up the scent of pine and cigarette smoke from him. “If the activity is worthwhile,” she let her right breast slightly brush against his bicep as she shifted. She turned his words back on him, “What about you? Surely, you’ve got a little woman who lets you change her battery.”

He made a soft hum in his throat as he connected the battery. “Well, it seems I do today, Miss Independent.”

She chuckled low at his retort before stepping away. “Ah, so you like feeling useful.”

He paused his movements, before closing the hood of her SUV. “Man can’t resist an open hood…especially when something as tight as your jeans is bent over it…some of us are mere mortals.”

“Not a bad argument.” She laughed as she headed further into the garage, to the small refrigerator humming in the corner. “Got somethin’ cold,” she offered, pulling a couple of beers out.

“Sure.” He joined her, accepting the bottle as they both leaned against the rear of the SUV.

They drank in silence for a bit, Claire tapping her fingers along the back-hatch to the beat of the song playing on the radio. She licked at the bit of foam on her lips from the beer before considering him. “So, what do I owe you for the battery, HandyMan?”

He softly grunted, taking another swig of his drink. “Nah, don’t worry about it.”

“Useful **and** generous,” she hummed, “dangerous combination.”

“So I hear.”

She couldn’t deny the hint of bitterness she heard in his tone.

Claire shifted gears, managing a tiny giggle as she set her bottle down on a crate before coming back over to him. His eyes watched her as her hand crept towards his torso. Her fingertips brushed against his abs as she spoke, “Well, I’d hate to send you away with **nothing**. It’s bad manners.” She held his gaze as her fingers continued creeping up his chest.

Claire noted the tightness in his eyes, despite the alluring expression he was presenting to her. Her urge to touch him went to war with her urge to respect his limits. It was rare for him to let her touch him very much, but she couldn’t help pushing it during a game, sometimes.

Asking him about it was akin to poking an injured grizzly bear with a **very** short stick.

“…What’d you have in mind?” he eventually rumbled as she kept fondling him. 

She let a soft puff of air leave her lips as she pressed closer. Her hand reached up to cup along his jaw when he didn’t pull away. She **relished** the soft prickles of his stubble against her palm. “Figure I could…charge **your** battery…seems only fair.”

A brief hum. “…I’m all about fairness.” He softly grasped her wrist, pulling her hand away from his face. “Got a jealous boyfriend I should know about?”

She pulled her hand from his grip, and unzipped the top of her vest, exposing her black bra. “I wouldn’t worry about that.”

He softly hissed before setting his beer down. “They have my attention,” he whispered before bringing his hands up, easing the zipper all the way down. “Nice,” he praised, cupping her tits and gently squeezing. He shoved her bra up, letting her breasts bounce free. A dark smile graced his lips as his hands fondled her flesh. “ **Very** nice.”

Claire couldn’t stop her breathy moans at his touch. She hummed as her hand landed on his crotch, gently rubbing at the slight bulge. “Well, I’m a very nice girl,” she whispered with a soft chuckle.

He groaned, his thumbs rubbing circles across her nipples. “How nice we talkin’?”

She merely smiled in response as her fingers worked his jeans open. She grasped his hardening dick, letting her hand roam along the smooth skin. Familiar exhilaration raced through her core at the weighty flesh in her grip.

His hands moved up to her hair as she knelt in front of him.

She exhaled softly as his fingers carded through her auburn locks, tingles of delight running along her scalp. Her knees complained against the concrete floor, but Claire ignored it as she ran her tongue along the side of his erection.

She pushed against his legs, shoving him against the SUV. Her hand gently grasped at the waistband of his jeans, hanging on while she wrapped her lips around him. His soft groans flamed her, his skin soft and smooth in her mouth.

Claire took in as much of his length as she could, tonguing at the veiny underside of his sizeable cock. Her other hand carefully cupped his balls, gently massaging them. She heard his head thunk against the back glass of the SUV when she sped her movements. Claire couldn’t stop the arrogant gaze she shot up at him.

Pleasure throbbed in her loins when she noted his eyes fixed on her. She tightened her lips, drawing off of him slowly before tonguing along his tip.

His fingers tensed in her hair. “Damn girl, you got a mouth.”

His raspy praises drew a smirk to her lips. She held eye contact, moving her mouth and tongue over his flesh. Her fingers left his waistband to grasp along his base, gently squeezing him.

He watched her, his lips parting with the quiet groans spilling from him. After a few minutes, his hand pulled her hair, tilting her head back sharply.

The sensation lit up her nerves; she loved it when he got a little demanding. She let her lips stay parted as he grasped his erection with his other hand and teased it along her mouth. Claire kept her eyes on him, flicking her tongue at his flesh.

“Like that, darlin’?” he husked, guiding his cock along her tongue before gently tapping it across her cheek. 

Goosebumps prickled along her skin. She **liked** that, and she **knew** that he knew that. It wasn’t a secret between them that his sizable girth turned her on like no other.

It must have shown on her face; his gaze darkened as he smirked down at her. He slipped the tip between her lips, only giving her a taste. His grip on her hair tightened when she tried to take more of him in. He whispered, “Such a greedy little thing.”

She couldn’t stop the frustrated whine from slipping free. Her pride flickered at his arrogant chuckle. She didn’t bother to hide the heat in the small glare she shot up at him.

Another dark chuckle, before his eyes glittered deviously. “Try not to choke, hm?” He pushed forward, letting his length slide into her.

Her eyes fluttered, the filling sensation of him bumping the back of her throat sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. She tilted back against his grip, begging silently for him to fuck her mouth. 

Instead his pace remained slow, gently moving in and out of her. 

Sometimes she hated how much he enjoyed keeping her frustrated.

Claire whined, swirling her tongue along the bottom of his flesh, beckoning him to take what he wanted. She pawed at the waistband of his jeans, irritated at how needy he makes her.

Without warning, Leon slammed his hips forward. 

The force nearly made her gag. 

He gripped her hair as he began fucking her mouth. “That what you wanted?” His soft tone contrasted with his harsh strokes. He yanked her forward, brutally having his way with her. 

Tears sprang to her eyes from the choking sensation. She slipped them closed, letting herself be taken to pleasurable heights. She wasn’t sure how long he fucked her, but she felt a bit dizzy when he eventually slipped his flesh from her lips. Spit dribbled along her mouth as she fluttered her eyes open to gaze up at him.

His eyes were dark with lust as he stared. “Backseat?” He sounded wrecked. He practically whispered, “Let me fuck you.”

She didn’t bother to hide the effect his words had, shamelessly mouthing at the side of his dick with a tiny squeal as her pride flew out the window.

He chuckled as he pulled on her, helping her to her feet. Her fingers began yanking on the hem of his shirt, and he quickly pulled it over his head.

“Please do,” she finally rasped, her palms grazing along his tight, hardened stomach. She couldn’t stop herself from tracing along familiar lines and scars with her fingers.

He hastily unfastened her jeans, his hands then smoothing into the back of her waistband. He squeezed her cheeks, yanking her against his body, causing her arms to fall to her sides. 

Her breasts mashed against his chest, the warmth of his skin causing her to subtly shiver. Her head tilted back as she moaned from their contact.

“Let’s get rid of these.” He began stripping her jeans and panties down her legs.

The cooler air of the garage hit her warm core as she toed her sneakers off and stepped out of her pants. Her vest came off next. She tossed it somewhere in the garage as his fingers expertly reached around and unfastened her bra. 

He snatched it, yanking it from her body and dropping it to the floor. He immediately reached for her, his palms roaming across the softness of her spine and hips. 

She sighed with pleasure at the warmth of his hands, letting herself indulge in pawing at his shoulders and arms. She felt his shiver. “Do me, Mr. Handy,” she breathed against his lips. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” he boasted lowly, his lips close enough to brush against hers. They fumbled around the side of the SUV, and he quickly opened the back door.

She hurried inside, her legs smoothing against the soft material of the seats. She inhaled deeply, the scent of the coconut air freshener filling her senses as she laid on her back.

He was hot on her heels, his body towering over her.

Her hands flew back to his warm shoulders as he mouthed at her neck. Her head tilted, the stubble on his jaw scratching her flesh and leaving her shivering. She raised her leg to caress against his side, moaning when he immediately hooked his arm under her knee, pressing forward. 

He leaned up out of her grasp, his other hand adjusting himself into her. 

Her mouth fell open with a pleasured gasp as his large girth stretched her. She clenched greedily, her nerves flaring for him.

He wasted no time, his hips pivoting against her repeatedly.

The wet sounds of their bodies slapping together quickly filled the SUV. She arched up into him, squeezing her muscles around him rhythmically. 

“Damn, baby. Nice and tight,” he groaned over her, his free hand grasping her left tit.

Her hand went over her head, scrabbling for the door-frame handle as the vehicle rocked with their movements. “Told you I’m nice,” she gasped out with a small chuckle.

He leaned back, his hand shoving between the seat and her hip. His grip was harsh, fingers pressing into her flesh as he slammed her against his cock.

Her eyes fluttered, but she forced herself to maintain eye contact. She couldn’t keep her mouth closed, moans and shouts falling out despite her efforts to be quiet.

“Jesus.” He grunted, pressing his arm upwards, dragging her leg higher. 

It had the desired effect, the change in angle producing louder moans from her. She needed more. Lost in the moment, she moved her hands to grasp at his neck, pulling herself against him, shoving her hips to meet his as harshly as possible.

The air was moist and warm between their faces as they inched closer. 

His eyes fixed on her parted lips, and she opened them wider as her breaths came faster. She recognized that there was a war going on behind those blue eyes as her fingers tightened on the back of his neck. But in this moment, she was too desperate for his kiss to fully behave herself.

The SUV rocked violently with them, her mouth falling further open with her cries.

His face leaned closer.

“Claire?!” They both froze at the calling of her name. “Everything okay? You alright?”

Leon pulled back, letting Claire fall onto the seat. 

Her hands tingled from the loss of contact. She noted the relief that briefly flashed across his features before he peaked over the seat toward the windshield. It was a blow to her. Embarrassment raced along her skin as her fire was **doused** . She hissed, “ **Shit** , sounds like George.”

“The jealous boyfriend, after all?” he rumbled, looking back down at her with a smirk.

Irritation **flamed** through her at his blasé attitude, and she forgot herself. Her fist tapped against his shoulder. “It’s the **mailman** , Leon.”

His eyes flickered at her words. They stared at each other in silence before his brow quirked.

She sucked in a breath, realizing that she fucked up.

She’d said his name.

Claire shifted uncomfortably under him. She awkwardly cleared her throat, averting her gaze before calling out, “Everything’s fine!”

“You sure? Sounded like you were in trouble,” came the reply, barely heard over the radio.

Claire ignored the slight snickering coming from above her. “Yes, I promise! Sorry!” She couldn’t stop the arm she drooped over her eyes. Her mood soured as the seconds ticked by. 

“Well, he was friendly,” a chuckle above her, “Clearly another **helpful** guy, hmm?”

She recognized his lifeline immediately, and it **stung**. She’d never broken character before, and Claire tried to gather her pride. Her arm came down.

His eyes were shiny with amusement, now.

She tried to mirror the expression. Get back into it. “I’m a **nice** girl, remember? He’s married.”

His smile was sharp as he leaned down to nip at her jaw. “Ah, but you’re definitely friendly. First name basis, even…you tried to hit that, didn’t you.”

She couldn’t stop the slight bristling at his words, her tight smile fading. “That’s really none of your business, Mr. Handy.” She wished her voice hadn’t sounded so defensive. Claire wasn’t even sure why his teasing suddenly annoyed her. 

She’d never slept with George, not that any of that matters in the game. Hell, she could easily make up some bullshit about her and George to sound sexy, wouldn’t be the first time she’s added to a character. She didn’t know why she felt so angry about it today.

Claire chalked it up to her wounded pride.

His lips pecked along her jawline. “Wasn’t judging; I can respect a hustle. He looked fuckable enough.”

She scowled at nothing in particular. Claire shoved her hips against his a few times with an irritated breath. “You still good to go?” Her playful mood felt too far out of reach, now. She was having trouble keeping the annoyance out of her features.

Leon leveled an unimpressed grunt at her as he thrust up against her, clearly still hard. His tongue teased at her lips. “I don’t get stage fright,” he murmured, “Roll over, baby.”

Her irritation only deepened as she realized that it was yet another lifeline that he was throwing to her...and to himself. But, she did as he asked, both of them awkwardly maneuvering their selves around.

He pressed himself against her, his hands smoothing along her ribs, coming to rest on her hips. “Mm, love the tat.” His hand caressed the skin on her right cheek where her tattoo was. “Angel/devil mix…you saying you got a mean streak in there?”

She merely hummed in response, shifting her hips back against him. Her wounded pride kept fluttering at how unfazed he was at the interruption, and at the relief she’d caught on his face. She’d never been this rattled before, unable to separate Leon and Claire from their characters. 

Again she tried, plastering a sweet smile on her face before looking over her shoulder. She **swore** she could see superiority and smugness in his eyes. Her pride flamed. “You could keep **not** fucking me, and find out. You’re not being very **useful** , Mr. Handy.”

The sharp tone was harsh, even to her ears. It wasn’t what she’d intended on saying at all, but her pride committed to her words. She whirled her face away from him as she stared at the window petulantly, knowing that their game was derailing **fast**.

His hand raked up her spine before his fingers roughly grasped her hair. “Apologies, **Highness**.” His angry tone caused a hot flush to wash over her body. She arched when he yanked on her hair, slamming his cock back into her. She cried out from the force, her hand grasping at the door frame in front of her. 

The fingers on her hip dug in, jerking her roughly against his pelvis with each thrust. Clearly his patience with her had worn thin. 

Her mind whirled for words, but she couldn’t focus due to the pleasure coursing through her body at his manhandling.

His hand left her hair, moving to her upper back. She bristled in surprise when he shoved down slightly on her left shoulder, his right hand lifting up on her hip.

The familiar angle caused her to shout, white spots appearing in her vision at the increased pleasure. He was using unfair knowledge of her body as his dick rubbed deliciously against all her favorite areas.

“That’s,” she cried out as liquid dribbled down the inside of her thigh, “that’s **cheating**.” She hated how petulant her voice sounded at that moment.

A breathy grunt behind her. His words were dark, “Gonna **bitch** when you’re leakin’ like a valve?” His pace began to slow. “…But you’re right, and I should behave...unless you got somethin’ to say to me.”

The sound leaving her mouth resembled an angry rabbit.

She was certain that she could feel the smugness in his movements as he sped back up. Claire stalled, shamelessly indulging in the pleasure he was giving her, liquid dripping along the backs of her thighs now. 

A whine slipped out when he again slowed, this time full-on pausing.

“God dammit,” she hissed, unable to stop her breathy sigh when he slowly thrust in and out a few times. “Ooh…Game Over…you bastard.”

The audacity of his chuckling burned her ass.

He leaned over her, his lips brushing her hair next to her ear. “Good girl.”

“Fuck you,” she gasped out.

He sounded amused as he leaned back up, “Still so bitter, sweetheart?” The sudden resuming of his thrusting cut off any response she had, instead drawing a strangled cry ripped from her mouth as she clung to the door frame.

His right hand left her hip, shoving around under her. Her head arched back as his fingers began flicking at her nub.

The intensity of the sparks of pleasure made her clench her eyes shut. Cries tore from her repeatedly. His left hand gripped her hair, pulling it the way that she likes, and her pride forgot how to functionally be mad as she began trembling against the fingers on her clit.

“Fuck, like that,” she begged, choking on a gasp when he tightened his hold on her hair. The rubbing on her nub quickened, and she couldn’t stop the approaching crest of pleasure.

His fingers left her hair, and she keened with delight when his thumb grazed across her crevice before lightly pressing along her hole. The quaking in her lower body intensified. Her sustained groan filled the SUV as she orgasmed, her muscles clenching and pulling on his length as she oozed around him.

“Don’t you forget it.” 

His whispered taunt created circuits of tingles up her spine.

His hand moved up to press against the center of her back. Leon shoved her down against the seat. She slightly yelped when he yanked her hips upwards and scooted closer to her. 

His thrusts were harsh, and Claire whined with delight at the bruising grip of his fingers on her.

She braced her arm in front of her, trying to push back as he slammed into her repeatedly. The squelching of their bodies meeting became louder. Claire’s legs began to burn from the cramped position she was in, but she was too into it to care. She listened as his breathing became harsher.

Her body thrilled in the knowledge that he was close.

“Yeah, Leon,” she whispered, her hand reaching back to grasp along his left knuckles.

His breath stuttered, his hand twitching a bit under her fingers.

He quickly grabbed her wrist, his other hand reaching up and yanking her other arm back behind her. He folded her arms against her lower spine, leaning on them as he fucked into her. 

She moaned and cried under him, clenching him softly as the rhythm of his hips faltered.

He groaned above her as he spilled. His thrusts slowed, and a pleased hum reached her ears. She sighed with content as his hands released her and smoothed along her arms.

“You alright?”

The sudden softness in his voice took her off guard. “Yeah,” she eventually replied, equally soft. 

His hand patted at her right butt cheek before he scooted back and out of the SUV.

The pained cramps in her legs became more apparent when she tried to move them. She groaned, “Ah, Jesus.” Claire stretched, rolling over onto her back and rubbing the tops of her thighs.

The familiar sound of Leon’s Zippo reached her ears. 

He came back over to the opened door, his shirt back on and a cigarette hanging from his lips. “Here.” He laid her clothes on top of her legs with a smooth smile, his eyes hooding at her naked body. She detected a low, arrogant chuckle from him as he moved towards the entrance of the garage.

Claire sighed, leaning over and digging out the pack of baby wipes from underneath the car seat. She quickly cleaned herself up before awkwardly yanking her jeans back on, followed by her vest. 

Her bare feet chilled against the garage floor as she padded outside. She stepped into the sunlight, where Leon was leaning against the door of his jeep. She huffed as she leaned against the jeep next to him, “ **Where’s** the five quarts of oil I asked for, Leon?”

He didn’t look at her as he blew smoke the other direction. “Put the claws away, kitten,” he gestured with his hand, “It’s in the back.”

She quirked her lips at him before heading around to the rear of the jeep. Her hands rummaged around the bag she found, annoyance instantly filling her. “What the hell is **this**?” she accused, eyeing the subpar brand of motor-oil.

From the front, “The one you wanted was out.”

She yanked the bag from the back. “ **Everywhere** in the city?!”

“I got shit to **do** , woman!”

She huffed, “Oh, cause I **don’t**?”

“You gonna bitch…have George do it for you, he’s a regular delivery boy, right? Maybe he wouldn’t mind driving to fifteen different places, your **Highness**.”

An angry mix of emotions flared through her as she rounded the jeep. “Just what the hell’s **that—** ”

There was a red pastry in front of her face.

He slightly wiggled it, his lips sharply curved. “It’s cream-filled.”

Her eyes took in the pretty red-velvet cupcake with burgundy sugar crystals on top of the whipped frosting, hating that he knew her weaknesses.

She wanted it.

She ignored the smug look on Leon’s face as she took it from him. “You bastard…this’ll go straight to my ass.”

His eyes twinkled as he inhaled smoke. He watched as she took a nibble. “…Your ass is pretty fucking beautiful from where I usually sit.”

She couldn’t deny the flutter in her chest at his words, but she refused to let him manipulate her so easily with her favorite cake. “Tell that to my jeans the next time they don’t fit.”

He grunted as he thumped his back against the jeep, propping the back of his foot against the vehicle as he took a drag. “There’s just no pleasing you.”

She opened her mouth to retort but sighed instead. There was no denying that she was moody today, and she was tired. She hated showing weakness in front of others. Especially him.

Claire didn’t know why.

She set the bag on the ground before leaning next to him. She picked at the cupcake, licking a bit of frosting from her finger.

“Look,” she started, forcing her pride to crawl up her asshole, “I know I fucked up earlier, alright?” She sighed again, her eyes refusing to look at him. She inhaled. “I don’t know why I—”

“Hey.” 

She paused at his quiet voice.

He moved quickly, and she couldn’t stop the small snort when his face launched into her cupcake, stealing a huge bite.

She watched him chew, smoke from his cigarette curling up at his side. “Thief,” she snarked, taking her own bite as he walked away. 

He leaned into the door of his jeep, extinguishing his cigarette. “Not bad,” he praised the cake, coming back to her. “For candy crap,” he added.

“Oh, shut it.” She took the last bite, humming with satisfaction.

“…Might be headed out of the country soon.”

Her satisfaction died.

“Mission?” she asked after swallowing.

“There’s talks of having me head up a new training program…it’s still bullshit talk-abouts right now.”

She thought she detected a sour undertone. Concern for him flickered through her. “You…sure you want to do that? After—”

He huffed loudly, pinning her with a glare. “Already had my shrink session this week, **thanks**.”

She bristled at his sharp expression, but managed to maintain a gentle tone, “I’m glad you’re still going to those.”

An unimpressed humph. “Gotta stay **useful** , right?”

Her hackles raised. “You **implying** something? That was just the stupid game, Leon.”

He opened his mouth, only to close it again with a harsh exhale. “Didn’t mean it like that, Claire.” He continued a bit softer, “Don’t matter what I think anyway. They say I gotta go, I go.”

She angrily crossed her arms. “Just like that?”

His tone re-sharpened, “Been over this, Claire. Gettin’ pretty sick of it, too.”

A defeated sigh breezed from her mouth as she hung her head, staring at the tops of his boots. She was getting sick of it, too. She tired of the growing number of eggshells between them.

“Leon, I just—” she paused, not even sure what she wanted to say. Just, something to let him know she…cared.

Silence stretched between them.

Her hand eventually reached out without her permission, her fingers inching towards him. She paused, the urge to hold him was potent enough to make her throat tighten, but she didn’t want to add to the tension between them.

His hand came up to meet hers, and he softly grasped her wrist, pressing into her space as he gently pinned their hands behind her back, against the jeep.

Comfort at his closeness warred with her feelings of rejection.

A quiet hum left his lips. “Might not even have to go, so forget about it, alright?”

Her head tilted back as he moved, his lips covering hers insistently. She exhaled softly through her nose as her eyes fluttered shut, pleasurable tingles racing through her.

He pressed her tighter against the jeep, his free hand coming up to cup along the side of her neck. Tiny groans vibrated his throat, his lips becoming more demanding, opening wider and claiming her mouth.

She wanted to be angry with him.

Claire wasn’t stupid; she knew he was trying to distract her from the familiar arguments and hurts. But it was hard not to become overwhelmed with the warmth emanating from him while he was so close to her. Claire sighed as she gave in, letting him ease her into something more pleasant to think about. 

She moaned into his mouth, rebelliously letting her free hand snake along his side to wrap around his waist. Her fingers indulged in the softness of his shirt; the hardness of his body. She knew she was pushing it, but couldn’t help herself, her hand caressing along his back, up towards his shoulder.

She felt more than heard his resounding groan as his left hand soothed into the back of her hairline to gently grip at her locks. He tilted her, pressing against her as his tongue swiped into her mouth.

Claire gasped softly at his response, not expecting to be indulged, especially after what happened earlier. Tiny whines ripped from her throat as she kissed back more enthusiastically, her leg coming up to tease along his thigh as excitement rushed through her chest.

A soft growl from him, before his hand left her hair to plant under her knee, lifting it as he shoved more into her.

“Leon.” She panted, their lips never parting for more than a second. His lips were bruising in their kiss, and Claire was overwhelmed with her need for it.

A groan fell from his mouth as he pulled back, his teeth gently pulling at her bottom lip.

She tried to catch her breath as they eyed each other, still only inches apart.

“I gotta go,” he softly muttered after a few moments, his hand releasing her leg.

Claire took a deep breath as he stepped back, the coolness of the jeep suddenly becoming apparent to her. “…You’ll let me know? What they decide?” she asked quietly as he headed towards the driver’s-side door.

He looked over his shoulder, flashing a small wink. “Don’t worry, baby, I won’t be a stranger.”

She let out a tiny huff, but she couldn’t stop the smile. “Funny.”

+++

One year previous

Spring 2017

Tape One

*Session 1

A gentle, male voice, “Okay, Mr. Kennedy…or may I still call you Leon?”

“Don’t really give a damn, Doc.”

A quiet chuckle. “Yes, I remember.” The scratching of a pen. “…Why don’t we start with your team.”

A harsh sigh, followed by a grunt. “…They died, Doc…and they’re not coming back.” A pregnant pause. “Made sure.” Another grunt. “That good enough for the pricks in charge?”

A minute of pen scratching.

“How do you feel…knowing that **you** survived, and they didn’t?”

“We’re really gonna do this same old song?” A bark of laughter. “Fine. I’m still alive.” A bitter chuckle. “Live to die another day, Doc…who the hell cares about the rest of it? Why don’t we just cut through the bullshit. I can do my job. Now, we done here? I got shit to do.”

“Mr. Kennedy…Leon. The government takes your mental health seriously. We can’t have you on the field without proper treatment after incidents like this, you know that.”

A huff of annoyance. “Can’t say I’ve missed these little talks of ours, Doc.”

“Yes, it **has** been awhile.” A thoughtful hum. “We’re well aware of the tolls—”

“You don’t know shit.”

More pen scratching.

“Let’s talk about shit, then…how’s your sleeping been lately?”

A frustrated groan, eventually followed by an amused huff. “Like a goddamn baby, Doc.”

“I see. Any new dreams that come to mind?”

“Well, there’s the recurring one about man-eating donuts.” A harsh snicker. “What do you think it **means**? Revenge on an old cop?”

An indulgent chuckle. “Could mean a number of things.” The sound of paper rustling. “How’s the rest of your sleep patterns?” A pause. “Still only sleeping alone, now?”

A sharp intake of breath. “We’re done here.”

“Leon—”

A large crash.

“Said we’re **done**!”

_Click_

Tape/Session end


End file.
